


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by UpsideAround



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround/pseuds/UpsideAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves turtles, but sometimes it gets him into a bit of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://mysterious-lights-overhead.tumblr.com/post/143203187843/mathssuck-unclefather-kiss-me-hard-before)  
> I saw it and immediately thought of John Laurens. And hey, why not jump on the bandwagon of John having a thing for turtles?

John liked turtles. No, he loved them. 

Alexander knew this. And yet, he still managed to be surprised whenever John had another turtle encounter. 

Now was one of those times. 

John and Alex had been out at the nearby lake, exploring and having a fun time in each other’s presence. And despite what anyone may say, they did not take this day-trip just because Hercules had said that they were “too sweet” and that he would get a “toothache” if he had to deal with them for another day.

Alex enjoyed the sun and the wind. It made him feel free, like everything bogging his mind down was just being blown away. And John loved the wildlife surrounding the area. 

Including turtles. 

And here John was, presenting Alexander with another turtle.

“John.” Alex stated, staring between his boyfriend and the item in his hands. 

“Alexander,” John replied, pointedly not addressing the issue at hand.

“You have a turtle in your hands.”

John did not seem phased by this information. “I do.”

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Are you planning on doing anything with it? Putting it back, perhaps?”

“Nope.” John lifted up the turtle to get a better look at it. “His name is George and I love him.”

Alex gaped at him. “We can’t take it back with us, we have nowhere to keep him.”

John scoffed. “Sure we do.”

“John, I love you, but we both know that neither of us has the money to buy another tank for another turtle.”

John sighed. “Damn, you’re right.” He brought the turtle up to eye level. “Guess this is the last I’ll be seeing of you, Georgie.” He continued to give the turtle his full attention. The turtle simply looked around, unaware of anything John said. It was moving its legs slowly, as if walking in place.

Alex rolled his eyes at John, but he was fighting a burst of laughter. “C’mon John, why don’t you love me like that?”

“Like what, exactly?” John mockingly began to cradle the turtle. “Like this?”

Alex scoffed and turned away, grinning to himself.

“Alexander, are you jealous of a turtle?” John’s voice called after him.

Turning around, Alex threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Oh no, you’ve found me out, I, Alexander Hamilton, a human that is incredibly witty and admired, I am being replaced by a swimming reptile.”

John’s laughter chimed. “Don’t flatter yourself. George is quite a handsome fellow, aren’t you?” He directed the last bit at the turtle, who continued to do nothing other than stare. 

Alex smiled at the sight of his boyfriend admiring the turtle. He had this light of wonder about him, and he outshone the sun that was leveling behind him. He was far more beautiful than the lake they had come here to see.

“C’mon babe, we have that party the Schuyler’s are hosting, we don’t want to be late.” Alexander pointed out. 

John sighed dejectedly. “Yeah, alright. Let me just kiss this fellow goodbye.”

He leaned in as if to plant a kiss on the top of the turtle’s head, the same way he did with his pet turtles at home.

But with George, it didn’t work out that way.

He let out a yelp as he felt a sharp pain on his upper lip. George had bitten him, and was not relinquishing his grip. John pulled the turtle back, but it refused to let go. Alex snickered from behind him, but quickly sobered when he noticed the tears of physical pain forming in the corners of John’s eyes. 

“Oh my god,” Alex said, quickly stepping over and helping pull the turtle off. He and John wrenched he turtle off, and Alex quickly set the turtle down. It crawled off into the grass. John tenderly pressed his fingers to his face, where a bright bruise was forming. A corner of his lip had started to bleed. He winced and pulled his fingers away.

“I never thought I could dislike a turtle,” he commented. “Ah, it hurts to talk,” he said, speaking slowly and with his mouth slightly open.

Alex held up his hands. “Wait here.” He quickly dashed back to the car they had arrived in. He threw open the trunk and reached for the cooler, pulling out a bag of frozen vegetables. You know, the kind that comes in a bag, precut, that you microwave to get steamy. He grabbed this, as well as an extra shirt lying back there, and quickly ran back to John.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got this, it should help. Like an ice pack.” Alex spoke breathlessly, still panting slightly.

John took it and wrapped it in the spare shirt that Alex was also handing over. “Is this… frozen mixed veggies?” he winced as he brought his lips together to say ‘mixed’, but held a quizzical look all the same as he brought the bag and rested it on his face.

“It’s all we had, I thought it would help.”

John nodded. He gestured towards the car.

“Oh, yeah, let’s get going.” Alex held out his hand, and John awkwardly rearranged his grasp on the vegetable package in order to take Alexander’s hand. They strode through the tall grass, and even though John was in incredible pain, it didn’t diminish from the comfort of Alex’s presence.

Alexander dropped his hand so that they could get into their respective seats in the car, but once they were settled in and on the road, Alexander’s fingers were once again intertwined with John’s, and he held their hands close to his heart. 

Alex drove with his other hand, keeping his eyes on the road but his consciousness on John. Whenever the road got bumpy and John ended up slamming his hand back into his sensitive lip, Alexander would squeeze his hand gently in sympathy as he continued to talk about whatever topic had struck him at the moment.

“Well, we learned one thing from all of this,” Alexander said as John adjusted the shirt he wrapped the frozen package in.

John groaned and temporarily pulled the package of frozen vegetables off of his bruised lip. “What, pray tell?”

Alex grinned. “I’m a way better kisser than that turtle.”

**Author's Note:**

> True story, when my sister broke her leg we had to use frozen peas to numb the pain


End file.
